Wormmon dark digivolve to
by Paul Teevan
Summary: Wormmon darkdigivolves! Set just before the episode........
1. The arrival of darkstingmon

Ok first an intro from. I always thought it would be cool if Ken dark digivoled Wormmon. It is weak willed so would probably be easier to control. Anyway I decided to make this story. Feel free to review. If you think it sucks and your not just saying it to annoy me I'll understand. Any the story is set just before "the samurai of sincerity" The new DD are looking for the egg of sincerity and have split up to find it. Davis is riding Raidramon because he is faster than Flamedramon or walking and so the story begins  
  
****************************************  
  
"So those stupid fools have come to the digital world. Now that they have split up it should be easy to destroy them. Now who should I send?" said Ken to himself.  
  
Wormmon gently nudged Ken's knee.  
  
"What is it?" snapped Ken  
  
"Master You don't need to send a digimon you have me!" said Wormmon  
  
"You?! HA! Your worthless"  
  
"But you never know till you try"  
  
"If it will shut you up go to the test area. It will be fun to watch you get defeated  
  
later " "Ok lets begin the test"  
  
suddenly a dark spiral flew down  
  
"Master is this really necessary?"  
  
"Yes I don't want you to go out of control like Skullgreymon"  
  
The dark spiral slapped round Wormmon.  
  
"Ok Wormmon dark digivole!"  
  
Ken raised his digivice and black rays of energy surrounded Wormmon.  
  
Wormmon darkdigivole to..................................................  
  
Darkstingmon! Darkstingmon looked a lot like Stingmon except its skin was a blackish colour, it claws were sharper and more dagger like, its eye glowed a baleful and aura of evil seemed to radiate from it.  
  
"Excellent!" said Ken "now to destroy the first of those fools"  
  
Somewhere in a desert like plain  
  
"Davis are you sure this is the correct place. This is supposed to be a dangerous are still under Ken's control and I have a bad feeling about this" grumbled Raidramon  
  
"relax it will be fine. Anyway my digivice is beeping so we must be near"  
  
Suddenly a dark shape charged at them  
  
"Spiking Strike!" came a tombstone voice filled with malice  
  
and Raidramon was slashed across the face  
  
"AHH!" Yelled Raidramon falling to the floor from the impact  
  
"What was that?" wondered Davis  
  
"I knew I could lure you here if I sent the right signal to your digivice. Meet Darkstingmon" came Ken's voice form the distance, riding an Airdramon  
  
(screen flashes up on Darkstingmon)  
  
Meet Darkstingmon. He dark digivoles from Wormmon. He is a fast and agile killer and his Spiking strike is sure to hurt.  
  
"Wormmon can digivole?" Asked Davis  
  
"I'll handle this" Called Raidramon  
  
"Thunder blast!"  
  
The bolt shot at the Darkstingmon but Darkstingmon dodged out of the way  
  
"AHH! That is fast!" gasped Davis  
  
"Spiking strike!" yelled Darkstingmon at it speeded towards Raidramon  
  
"Arghh. that thing is strong. Davis digivole me to Flamedramon so I can fight better" called Raidramon  
  
"right" replied Davis  
  
Raidramon dedigivolved to Veemon  
  
"digiarmour enerrrrrrrrrrrrgize!"  
  
"Veemon digivole to.... Flamedramon, the fire of courage"  
  
"Hah! You think you can win? get 'em Darkstingmon!" taunted Ken  
  
"Fire rocket!"  
  
Bolts of flame shot from Flamedramon but Stingmon blocked most of the attack  
  
"Now attack!" Called ken  
  
"Spiking strike!" yelled Darkstingmon  
  
"AH!" Yelped Flamedramon as it was slashed on the side of thee face  
  
"again!" Shouted Ken  
  
"Spiking strike!"  
  
"ARGHH!"  
  
"Now finish it!"  
  
"Hell squeeze!"  
  
"AHhhhh"  
  
Darkstingmon was squeezing Flamedramon, and beads of sweat were rolling down Flamedramon's face  
  
"HAH! Its all over!" called Ken  
  
" I will never give up!" replied Davis  
  
"tempest wing!" a voice yelled  
  
Suddenly a small whirlwind span into Darkstingmon and knocked him down.  
  
Yolei appeared riding Halsemon  
  
"alight Yolei! Your here!"  
  
"Fire rocket! Yelled Flamedramon again  
  
More bolts of fire shot at Darkstingmon but this time he wasn't ready and they hit with full impact  
  
"Tempest wing!"  
  
beams shot out of Halsemon's eyes and knocked Darkstingmon  
  
"NO! This cannot be!" Screamed Ken  
  
"fire rocket!" Yelled Flamedramon as his body was set alight. He rammed into Darkstingmon and knocked him down just as he was getting back up  
  
"alight we won!" called Davis  
  
"Come on! Darkstingmon get up and fight!"  
  
"Face it Ken you lost" called Yolei  
  
Darkstingmon struggled to get up Halsemon and Flamedramon readied themselves for another attack  
  
"Darkstingmon digivole to ultimate!" Ken yelled in desperation, holding his dark digivice high.  
  
"Oh no he's going to digivole again!" 


	2. Defiant stand

Dark rays poured from Ken's digivice *digivolve screen*  
  
Darkstingmon dark digivolve to......  
  
a cone of dark energy surrounded Darkstingmon and formed a cacoon first came the bee like wings then came the blue head and black helmet  
  
Dinobeemon! http://web.archive.org/web/20011019025703/http://www.megchan.com/digimon/enc yclopedia/dino_beemon.html As Darkstingmon I digivolve to Dinobeemon. my irritant buzz shall drive you crazy.  
  
Ken Attack!  
  
"Dinobeemon (in a raspy wasp like voice) Irritant buzz!  
  
suddenly it started making a unbearable buzzing noise Flamedramon and Halsemon could only hold there ears.  
  
Dinobeemon: Hell dance!  
  
Dinobeemon waltzed round slamming into Halsemon and Flamedramon  
  
Yolei come on you have to get up and fight!  
  
Flamedramon fire rocket!  
  
Halsemon Tempest wing!  
  
Flamedramon shoot miniature rockets and Halsemon but Dinobeemon dodged and slammed into them again  
  
Yolei How can we hit that thing?  
  
Davis I know, Flamedramon get close and do a fire rocket!  
  
Flamedramon got up and tried to close in. Dinobeemon attempted to hit Flamedramon but Flamedramon jumped  
  
Flamedramon Fire rocket!  
  
It body went on fire and it knocked into Dinobeemon but the attack had little effect. Dinobeemon slammed Flamedramon right in the face and Flamedramon feel into the sand and dedigivoled  
  
Veemon Davis I tried..  
  
Yolei Halsemon it up to you!  
  
Ken Hah you rally think you can win?  
  
Halsemon Tempest wind!  
  
It shot a eye beam at Dinobeemon but Dinobeemon was to quick. It then charged at Halsemon and its stinger caught right in the face. It left a deep scratch no Halsemon's face.  
  
Ken It all over! Dinobeemon finish him!  
  
Dinobeemon readied a charge but a voice called in the distant  
  
TK Hey is this a private party or can anyone come?  
  
Dinobeemon turned round  
  
TK and Kari had arrived along with Pegusmon and Nefertimon  
  
Nefertimon and Pegusmon Golden noose!  
  
Dinobeemon tried to fly higher than the noose but what bound.  
  
Davis All right! Whoohoo! way to go Kari!  
  
Pegusmon star shower!  
  
Nefertimon rosseta stone!  
  
The attack hit Dinobeemon as he struggeled to get out of the nosse  
  
Ken you haven't won! Dinobeemon digivlve agiain! 


	3. Its not over!

Dinobeemon digivoled to Grandkuwgamon!  
  
*digimon analyser screen with Ken's voice*  
  
Meet the mega stage of Dinobeemon, Grandkuwgamon. His Dimension scissors will slice you and his Catastrophe spells doom for you all!  
  
http://web.archive.org/web/20011004115756/www.megchan.com/digimon/encycloped ia/gran_kuwagamon.html  
  
*Grandkuwgamon pulls the strings of the golden noose so hard that Nerftimon and Pegasusmon fall down*  
  
TK Pegasusmon!  
  
Kari Neftimon!  
  
Pegasusmon Were ok  
  
Nefertimon We can still fight  
  
Ken blast! Grandkuwgamon attack!  
  
Grandkuwgamon (in a voice like roaring thunder) Catastrophe!  
  
He held up his arms and a HUGE ball of lighting came flying in Neftimon's and Pegasusmon's direction  
  
Neftimon Pegasusmon: Watch out!  
  
*they Push TK and Kari out of the blast, which land in the ground hitting no one but leaving a smoking Crator  
  
Kari How can we beat that thing?!  
  
Halsemon (still in the air): Tempest wing!  
  
*shoots eye beams which hit but do no damage*  
  
Ken is that the best you have? HA!  
  
Grandkuwgamon Dimension scissors!  
  
*Charges and slashes at Halsemon who dodges just in time*  
  
Nefertimon Come on we have to help!  
  
Pegasusmon right!  
  
* they fly behind Grandkuwgamon*  
  
Pegasusmon Star shower!  
  
Nefertimon Rosetta stone!  
  
*they both hit Grandkuwgamon in the back hurting a very small amount*  
  
Grandkuwgamon (turning around) Dimension scissors!  
  
*Nefertimon dodges out of the way but Pegasusmon is too slow and is slashed reptively and ends up being very badly wounded*  
  
TK Pegasusmon get away!  
  
*Pegasusmon trys to move away but Grandkuwgamon slaps it and he falls to the floor and Dedigivolve, away from TK*  
  
Ken finish him once and for all!  
  
TK NO!  
  
*Grandkuwgamon flies down and Raises one foot , ready to stomp Patamon when a voice sounds from behind..*  
  
Digmon Rock cracking!  
  
Cody sorry were late we heard the sound of the fight far-off and came to investigate*  
  
*the grounds opens under Grandkuwgamon and he falls down on his back*  
  
TK alright!  
  
*Patamon flies up*  
  
TK are you alright?  
  
Patamon Yeah thanks digmon  
  
Digmon no problem  
  
TK hey did you destroy the dark spire in this area?  
  
Cody yeah  
  
TK Great you ready Patamon?  
  
Patamon yep  
  
Patamon digivolve to Angemon!  
  
Grandkuwgamon gets up  
  
Angemon hand of fate!  
  
*searing white light pours forward and blast into Grandkuwgamon*  
  
TK Alright!  
  
Grandkuwgamon Catrosphe!  
  
*Angemon evades the large ball of lightning but*  
  
Ken giddup!  
  
*Airdramon slams into Angemon knocking him back*  
  
Grandkuwgamon Dimension scissors!  
  
*cuts into Angemon repetively*  
  
Angemon AHH!  
  
Ken hah theres no way you can win!  
  
Angemon Angel staff!  
  
*whacks Grandkuwgamon with staff*  
  
* Grandkuwgamon retaliates with catrsophe but Angemon dodges and Ken attempts to knock into him with Airdramon but Angemon dodges however Grandkuwgamon slashes Angemon when he's off guard*  
  
TK Angemon can't take much more of this!  
  
Kari Wait I think we can wear him down. Wormmon has only just reached mega and he seems to be getting tired. Maybe if we can work together we can wear him out.  
  
Davis great idea!  
  
TK we have to try it!  
  
Veemon Davis I'm ready to fight again..  
  
Davis alright! Dig armour enerrrrrrrrrrrrrgisssssssssssssseeeee!  
  
Veemon armour digivole to, Flamedramon the fire of courage!*Angemon struggles on clearly looking beat*  
  
Flamedramon fire rocket!  
  
*it hits Grandkuwgamon without hurting him, he turn round*  
  
Grandkuwgamon Catroshpe!  
  
Davis evade!  
  
Flamedramon leaped out of the way  
  
Kari everyone do the same!  
  
After a while and a lot of Catastrophe...  
  
TK Alright lets finish him!  
  
Ken no!  
  
Angemon Hand of fate  
  
Neftimon Rosetta stone!  
  
Flamedramon fire rocket!  
  
Digmon gold rush!  
  
*the attacks all hit Grandkuwgamon*  
  
Grandkuwgamon ahhh.  
  
*falls down with a thud and dedigivoles to Wormmon and the black ring drops off*  
  
Yolei you put a black ring on your digmon? What kind of person are you?  
  
Ken never you mind! Wormmon you truly are useless. We must leave. I will return!  
  
*swoops down grabs Wormmon and retreats*  
  
Davis we beat him!  
  
TK nice plan  
  
Kari thanks.  
  
Cody but s we must still continue are search for the digiegg!  
  
Everyone else right!  
  
Narrator: will the digidestined find the digiegg?  
  
Will ken have his revenge?  
  
Will Paul Teevan write another fanfic?  
  
Can he even be bothered?  
  
Will he change his name to something more conservative?  
  
Is green jello tasty?  
  
Find out next episode on( err fan fic)  
  
DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS!  
  
*************  
  
Thanks for reading 


End file.
